Grounded coplanar waveguide (GCPW) transmission line is a type of media used in many RF applications. Most GCPW right angle bends occur within a single plane, e.g., a horizontal plane. Conventionally, vertical bends require the transition from a GCPW to another transmission line (such as a coaxial line).
Conventionally, circuit boards have been interconnected with cables or ribbons. The disadvantages to these conventional interconnect techniques include excessive size, weight and cost.